Loki and the Knifes
by Saiyura
Summary: His breating hitched as he felt the persons finger 'slip' into the wound, opening it up a little before pulling out as quickly as it had gone it. He moaned, to tell you the truth, that had felt great. Torture OC/Tony slight Hostage BLOOD descriptive RR


Well I thought you all should know that this story jumps around, not not the plot... I started in second person then it seemed to got to third then first. That is what I mean by jumps around. I hope you all understand that before you go on. Here is my daily torturing fic, this one is DiNozzo and a made up Character that just threw in here for the fun of it. Please enjoy, and it there is something wrong with it, please say so. **_Grammar and Spelling... SORRY!_**

* * *

His breathing came in slight rasps as he tried desperately to look up at the ceiling, to the only window in the room he was in. He had to know what time it was, if it was day or night. He had to know how long he was in here, to estimate how much time he had been out.

That made his moan and nearly start into a dry coughing fit before he gave up on it all together. There was no way he was glancing at the window, no way to tell time, and no way for him to escape this one.

This, his mind dully noticed, made his start laughing softly, barely audible before it boomed out, echoing off the walls and hitting him, making his head spin before he tried to double over to stop his stomach from doing the routine flips that acrobatics do in the circus.

He was dead, either by his boss or this man who he knew nothing about. Now he wanted to curse, but he had no energy to do so.

How had he gotten into this situation again? How long was his estimate this time? Four, nor at least a week, since he had walked out of the bullpen with a smile on his face before... BAM! No more nothing but a deep pounding headache and a raw voice as he screamed. Someone had came up behind him with something hard, solid, and most likely metal to the back of his knees before thrashing his skull with the blunt object to 'stop his squirming'.

Great. JUST what he needed after a two day shift with bearly any sleep and nothing to come from it.

Oh, yeah, he forgot about the person's 'fun'. If you could call 'that' fun, then by all means, PROVE to him it was fun, cause it hurt like Gibbs fury over split coffee before he HAD ANY TO BEGIN WITH!

Well, now that he was on that subject, he should at least count the lacerations and other stuff.

One... two... three... four... five... um, he would have to stop there, the blood, though it was dry, was making the now settling stomach of his remind him that he looked like MEAT! and that made him more hungry then he would attest to.

Hey, when was the last time he ate? Or other then that had some water?

He was delirious! Oh heavens no, Ziva would have a field day if she came in and saw that a week with out food and water made him think in the third person!

"She'd love that, find good reason to use it against me when I'm back at work." he chuckled, this time making sure not to lose him mind with the laughing fit, he didn't want to taste the acid from his stomach as it wound up coming up and burning, gagging, and in all means making that person laugh at his own stupidity.

Man, who the heck was the person doing this anyways? He knew not the gender, the age, race, or ... anything... Gibbs was going to be pissed at him for that and he had a reason to be. "Well, might as well just except the fact, I'm rotting in a cell and I can't even see the sun shine the day I turn over and die."

Slowly he felt something heavy fall over his eyes before his breathing evened out and sleep took him to her breast.

* * *

I could see him talking, trying, fighting desperately to stay awake or look up into the pitiful window that held the small rusted bars the held him captive. Yet, I shuddered as I looked at his wounds. I was having more problems with this then it seemed he was, and half the stuff I was doing wasn't even me wanting to cause him any harm that my hands had caused. I glanced up at the man as he stopped the music to start it over again before he looked down at my eyes with one of malice and glee. I didn't understand it, but I knew I had no way out.

After all, I stumbled into this hell that this man was causing the other. I had involuntarily gave him my service. The price, I was the one who had to cut him up.

And with my luck, I'd be the one that held all the blame. That was when I looked over to see him blink. He had only fallen a sleep over five minutes ago, yet to him he probably thought it was longer.

"I'm going to put on some music for you two. Which do you want? Time of dying or Until I die?" he laughed as he saw my face bunch up in anger.

"Go to hell, dick wad." I shouldn't have said that, but I didn't care in the least as his hand, bunched into a fist, slammed down my hair line, dropping me onto the cement and glass before making me cough and spit out blood from me biting my tongue.

"I'll put it on random for you them." he said in a light hearted voice that made me feel sick.

Both of us were dead.

* * *

He laughed a little as he heard the music growing louder, gaining his full attention before he heard shuffling and something being pulled over broken glass. It sounded heavy to who ever it was that had the unfortunate experience to lugging it around.

Then all sound stopped, except the labored breathing. It sounded tight and they sounded in pain but they didn't talk, only the clinking of metal and the scrapping of knifes told him that their fun was to begin again.

That was until he heard someone laugh, deep baritone, before a door slammed shut, but he heard those words, "I want to see blood on the floor when I come back, if I don't see the usual, there will be hell to pay." That was accompanied by a grunt and a disgruntled hissing pain before he felt whose ever eyes on him.

Oh, yippy, he loved the feel of knifes ripping threw his skin, slicing him up, and trying to make him survivable to the human race, let alone his team. Where the heck was his team?

_"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the music blaring to life, why hadn't he heard them before? Maybe he missed a song, but... it had only just started so that means he missed the intro. That made sense. He heard the person stop doing what ever preparations to hear the first bouts of words before they turned. He could feel the anger, the sheer intensity, coming off of them before he felt a small blade being place at his shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for him to know it was cold and they were about to start 'operation: Make him feel like shit' once again.

The blade slowly bit into his skin, it was just a prick, telling him that ther person was dreading this, that they didn't feel up to slashing and tearing and boring and... he felt dizzy trying to come up with a decent word for what they had done before.

Then he screamed as the tip was plunged into his skin before being pulled down. No hesitation, no remorse. Heck this felt professional!

_"I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive"_

He laughed as he heard this, he couldn't help it. His body was too tired to make him feel the pain, it was there, just a dull throb, it pounded when the person stopped to resume again, but it was like drifting in and out of a deep sleep. He felt it but he didn't know if it was there.

Then he heard the 'not die' part of the lyrics and he couldn't help but allow his cracking, unrecognizable, and wheezy voice bust out of his chest, resonate from the back of his throat, making the person quickly pull the blade out, giving him time to control his wild and uncanniest fit of laughter before continuing.

Man, they were too curtious to him, but they were annoying! Come on laugh, speak, SAY something!

Then, after a few minutes he felt his body droop before something warm, like a hand, pushing his uninjured shoulder back. He must have been falling forward. Then he felt the hand trail down his chest before trailing over one of their handy work wounds with what he thought to be a cleaver... Wait. Why was he always trying to see the window? He had this stupid blind on his the whole time he was here? How could he tell the day and night?

For another thing, how did he know of the window? Oh, that was because he heard the pattering or rain of glass. That was why.

His breating hitched as he felt the persons finger 'slip' into the wound, opening it up a little before pulling out as quickly as it had gone it. He moaned, to tell you the truth, that had felt great.

...

When did he become a masochist! Man, this person was screwing him over, messing with his mind while they butchered him and were slowly draining him of the warm red, crimson really, blood that flowed threw his body, pumped by his heart and now gushing over the cement floor in a deep puddle that made his bare feet sticky and really irritable.

Of course, the finger seemed to return to the wound, poking it and prodding before he felt his back go ridged. Yeah, he now decided he would rather be cut up then this. This was degrading! Even for him.

Ziva David, congrats. I now promote you to... um, what would be a good word for that? He stiffened again before he felt the small dagger above the wound that they had erected a moan of delight from before slightly trailing it across, making a small drizzle of blood come out, which stopped seconds later from how shallow the wound was.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"_

He heard the lyrics in the back of his head, barely registering, before he nodded inwardly, though he wouldn't doubt that he did it out wards, before thinking. **This song is right, I don't want to die, I have to hang on for my team. I can't just give up... I have to push threw for them, if nothing else.**

* * *

I watched him, his shoulder had the newest gash that the smallest of the kitchen knifes set that the man gave me could do. It was small, it bleed, and it was beginning to make me sick to my stomach. So I had opted to see how his other wounds were doing before I noticed the wound near his pecks was red and looked infected. I was about to gasp and run to the door to grab something before my hand started tracing it. It was fascinating, yet it was disturbing. I felt as if I was having one of those outer body experience as I let my fingers slip into the wound, receiving something unexpected from the man I was inspecting. It was a moan, one that made me blush before I jerked my fingers and hand back before I started to see if it was infected and how badly it was.

It looked horrible, some of it looked white when I pressed hard some of it was just blood, but I knew it could get worse if the man wasn't treated right a way. From the sheer amount of wounds and blood, I was still surprised he was alive. THAT was until I heard the lyrics again, this time as I was slowly cutting a small, barely splitting the skin, line across the top of the wound that looked digustingly... well the one that made him moan.

I stopped to inspect my work before I started to work more on making the wounds. It felt uneasy to do this with the man not there, breathing down my back, applying pressure to my shoulder at each light cut, not deep enough cut, or one that didn't make the man behind me get hard.

Man, If I didn't know better, I'd say he was getting a hard on every time I cut this poor bastard up. Who the hell was this man anyways?

"You look like shit." I uttered the words, which echoed off the walls and gave me the creepy shivers that crawled up your spin only to make your whole body break out in shivers.

_"On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

He didn't speak as this group spoke the next lyrics, but I didn't expect any form of verbal communication. After all I was his tormentor. I was slowly bleeding him, as if he was a pig ready for the butcher shop. Though, after the band went back to music for second he turned to me, looking me in the face, which I had to give him points for for at least find it.

"Well, I feel like shit, so I have to look the part." I chuckled at him before getting up a little to look at his shoulder blade, allowing my hand to lightly trail over his feverish skin before putting the small blade to the back of his neck and applied the pressure to break the skin, but that was it, just break the skin. He hissed in pain, for this was the first time I had actually went after his back of lower then his belly button.

I trailed hearts and other random crap with the blade, at this point I was feeling tired and a little stomach was turning a little.

I probably had a concussion from the hit, but I couldn't let that pull me down from sparing ... Who was I trying to spare?

"Your a girl, I didn't peg you for that." his voice made me push the blade, scraping bone I was sure of it, before pulling it out.

"Why wouldn't you think I was a girl?" I inquired of him, though I knew we'd pay, maybe I would, if that man came in to witness it.

"Oh, the pressure, the wounds, how deep you kept jabbing them in. And..." the man seemed to trail off before trying to turn his head to look at me, though I noticed him gritting his teeth at how the new and old wounds must have either reopened or made him want to break down and cry.

I didn't blame him, if it was me, I'd have given up. He hadn't. I had to give him more points for that.

_"I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive"_

"Whats your name?" I chocked, tripping over nothing and landed painfully onto the floor where my hands scrapped and dug painfully into the glass before I felt the blade slice my shoulder making me hiss like a cat and growl like a dog. It must have been funny to me because I started chuckling before I heard the repeat of 'I will survive'.

"What ever you want to call me, though I bet when who ever is looking for you finds you, you'll learn it." This man really wanted to live, I noticed it, it must have been the song playing on some emotion he had or something else but... it was getting to me.

Stupid man, stupid me for being held as a hostage with him, stupid hostage taking bastard who got a kick watching me, in all that I've noticed form his body language and other things that must be playing in his sick and twisted mind, 'screwing him'.

"Ah, you sound like a beautiful woman, just thought you'd want me to know your name before I started hitting on you." I belted out laughing before standing up, pulling the glass that I could get with out tweezers from my hand and then forgoing the blade and getting a jagged edged one to renew the mans torment.

* * *

I heard her fall, hissing as the glass must have cut into her palms or exposed arms or knees before growling like a dog ready to take someones head off. It was actually quite amusing, but I knew that if I laughed this person could take any one of her blades and slit me from ear to ear.

That would hurt and I didn't want that. Maybe if I played up to who I was, a flirt, I might get some points? That would be nice. Learn her real name before I die. Yeah, that went in contradiction to the song, but it was worth a shot.

"Whats your name?" I asked only to hear something like a strangled chocking of some infant, if I ever heard one that would be it, on the floor. She still hadn't moved, that was worrying me a little. Well, Boss be screwed. I think I got a crush on one of my captor and my own personal hell bringer. Lovely, isn't it.

"What ever you want to call me, though I bet when who ever is looking for you finds you, you'll learn it." I noticed that she held some sort of resentment and her voice shook slightly as she said it. Like she knew she was going to be caught and she had not way out of it. Like she had forgo her life the day she plunged that first sharp steal blade into his gut. It was a little sad really.

She still made no attempt, as far as he could tell, to get up. So he went on to say what he was going to say, "Ah, you sound like a beautiful woman, just thought you'd want me to know your name before I started hitting on you." This made her laugh, which was ragged, course, and it seemed as though she had hardly expected it. Yet it also seemed like there was something else to it. I felt like asking her but I had no reason to ask or pry at the moment, though tempting as it is.

Then she started working on getting up to start, once again, on carving him like a piece of meat. Though now he kinda was, wasn't he.

"I don't have a reason to date someone I seem to be killing." she stated a little after reopening a few wounds on his arm, making him fidget, tilting his head back and wanting to scream, but he felt like he had to hold it back now, after all, it wouldn't be good to make the woman think he was weak.

"Why not?" he asked, panting a little more then before. Yet she set down her tools before he felt something wet, stick, and a distinct smell of the copper blood reach for the clothe at his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think I want to give him that pleasure. After all, he seems interested in you. Why else would-" she stopped, looking at the door before quickly withdrawing her hand and quickly stabbing his left side and ripping the flesh that was in the apparant way before the next lyrics were heard.

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"_

She didn't talk to me after that, though I could tell that she probably wanted to. Her movements were nearly tight and almost painful to feel, though I was the one feeling the painful stiff and quick movements.

"So, how did you and he hook up?" I had to ask that, the silence was killing me now that I had finally gotten my voice back.

"I walked in this room on a dare from some friends to 'explore' and I wound up being 'slice and dice' girl for that bastard. Problem?" she said it with the barest hint of sarcasm, and the over powering edge of disgust.

"so, you're like me, only in a different position." she must have nodded or something because she didn't respond.

That was when she did nothing and I knew she had left. It kinda hurt, not feeling her hands or the blade anymore. It was almost as if she abandoned me to rot and make this place stink. Man I hoped my team finds me, cause this waiting was killing me.

Heck I was flirting with someone I didn't even know because SHE WAS THE ONLY FEMALE THAT WAS NEARBY!

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"_

* * *

I had to get away from him. I was started to feel uneasy and my head was hurting like it was smashing against the bark of a tree for fun or something like that. Though, I didn't feel right doing this to him now that I had talked to him. Stupid me for starting the 'free speech' act in this room of now disturbing images.

The music, once I read the label from the man's ipod, Time of dying by Three days grace, made me hate the band. No LOATH them. Yet, I knew that if I touched it, I was dead. So I let it play the next song. I watched it as it shuffled to look for one that was going to be just as 'interesting' as the last. Oh I know it would be.

The music began to play slowly before she felt a slight pull towards it. The man seemed to like this band a lot, she had to admit, before she got up and dragged her self to the man. Looking at him she had to nod. She had done a lot, maybe he wouldn't be mad at her.

"You look like Shit." I said, watching as his whole body turned to me in shock. Had he not expected me to return and say something to him?

_"No time for goodbye he said as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someones hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said"_

"Thanks for stating the obvious again, Miss butcher." I laughed at him as he said that, he obviously was trying to give me a name, but he didn't know any that seemed to work.

"I never caught your name." I stated before sitting down and started cleaning the knifes so that they wouldn't rust. He didn't like that.

"Anthony DiNozzo." he said it with gusto that was obviously put on that made me shake my head before I went to the next one. "What music are we listening to?" I blinked a few seconds before thinking that it was a question he would of asked sooner of later.

"Three days Grace. The song that was just on was Time of dying. This one is the same band but its get out alive." DiNozzo nodded before looking at me.

"You should call me Tony. I always go by that." I nodded my head, not wanting to verbalize it. After all, he was just trying to get my name.

"Okay Tony, shut up, I have to finish wiping off you blood before he comes back." Tony seemed to hear the tension in my voice for he stopped what he was about to do, speaking or moving I don't know which, before he seemed to watch me. It was a little annoying, but it got what I knew he wasn't trying to do. Creep me out. "STOP looking at me! Its creepy!" he chuckled at that before taking a few deep breaths before I saw the sway of his head.

He was getting tired, I didn't blame him, but I started to miss some human interaction that didn't involve physical abuse like beating or bleeding someone. "Loki, you can call me that." his head wobbled over towards me before he tried to do something hilarious, I knew it had to be hilarious because it made me laugh none the less.

"Thats the god of mishcif!" I allowed a full blown laugh come.

"Yeah, it is, problem with it DiNozzo." Tony grumbled at me, saying his name was 'Tony' not 'DiNozzo' and that I sounded like his boss when I said it. That only helped fuel the laughter before I heard the music, ignoring anything else Tony might have said to retort my previous words and 'name'.

_"If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life"_

I had finished more of the knifes and had picked up the blade on the ground that I left sitting there before I started rubbing off the flecks of blood that had dried. It was a little harder but I didn't mind it, for the silence was something I actually welcomed. It was soothing and not harsh and tense like it could have been.

_"This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life"_

* * *

I could hear the clothe she used, Loki I was going to have to address her by. She seemed to enjoy it, like it was an escape or something. She was actually really nice, she didn't seem the type that would do this with out someone forcing her to, like that man that seemed to enjoy it. The music was actually nice, fitting the situation good, not perfectly, but it was something that he wouldn't mind dying to. Though this one was in contrast to the last.

"Tony, where do you work?" her voice sounded timid as she spoke to me, and it was something that cause me to second guess how hard this was effecting her.

"NCIS, a navy criminal unit that investigates Marines or any army deaths." she 'Mmmhmm'd me before it was silent again.

_"If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side"_

* * *

The music was soothing to them both, it made them loosen up as it drifted in and out of their conversation. But they both knew that in time this peace would be demolished by their captor before whatever he wanted was thrusted upon them again. Anthony DiNozzo felt as if, this woman, had somehow stumbled into the worst situation a 'dare' should have made her get trapped in.

He also hoped that her friends wouldn't be stupid enough as to think that she was home. They had to know she was missing.

_"If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for"_

She had watched him in the week and half that he had been here. Her elbows covered deep in his blood before she actually started arguing with the man that he had had enough. That anymore of this was going to kill him. She had stood her ground, the words from the song still echoing threw her mind. Reminding her that she either did this or Tony would die. She wouldn't admit it to the man, but she had crawled under her skin, she was normally empathetic to anything, but... Tony was dieing and she had to save him any means possible.

"You can't keep doing this to him, he'll die and I don't want to feel responsible for it!" she had tried countless times to pry on any humanity that the man might have but he only laughed at her and the beatings were becoming a little harder to handle. She had lost count to how many times he would slap her, punch her, or pin her to the wall to slam her into any thing. It was becoming more apparent to her that she was going to die before Tony might, only because she was giving up on her own life to save his.

_"If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side"_

"I told you, make it as painful as possible!" she hissed in obvious displeasure as he grinded his nails into her shoulder as she reopened Tony's wounds. She still refused to go lower, but when he found out she made an attempt at his back, it became open territory for the man. "More, try to put more feeling behind it." he cooed before I was tempted to shove the blade into his gut, only I knew I'd be dead before that happened, though...

I urned to him, my knee hitting Tony's, making the man sit up more for some type of interacting maybe, before I glared at the man. "I am sick of feeling you 'turned on' every time I cut him, if you want to have you 'fun' do it somewhere else, cause I don't feel like being the in between or go to girl for you sick and twisted desire for him." I felt Tony shiver at my words before I also felt something hard against the base of my skull knocking me back into Tony's lap, making him jump a little.

"I tell you what to do or that wont be the last think I'll do tonight woman." his voice lowered and octave before he had me pinned between Tony and himself. "If I wanted to do anything to little of NCIS here then I would, but... I just noticed something, you never went below the belt, why not start now?" I squeaked as he grabbed my neck, adding pressure that told me he was willing to snap it in half like a twig his I said no, so I quickly nodded my head.

Tony, fidgetting, looked around the room like a deer trapped in head lights before I grabbed a decent blade and started hacking off the remander of his clothes, I had done this to his shirt a week prior, but this was making me feel low and disgusted by myself. How did Tony feel? that was all that was roaming threw my mind as I started on his left pants.

_"If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go"_

I had stopped, feeling blood from my nicked finger before pulling the blade out. My mind seemed to stop as I noticed the sharpness of the blades edge then the swell in the mans pants behind me.

"_**If I stay, it won't be long Till I'm burning on the inside..**_." Both Tony and the man looked down at me as I looked at something in the distance. _**"If I go, and if I go..."**_

_""Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside"_

I quickly turned my body, looking at the man before shoving the blade under the bottom of his rib cage, pulling with all the strength I had, tearing a hold in his gut big enough for me to stab the smallest blade I had into it tell I cut his heart out.

"LOKI!" Tony's voice was soft in the back of my head as I looked up into the mans eyes, finally seeing that they were a deep brown. He had a military hair cut, his shirt was that of an Army man, but his mouth and face was that of awwed and shocked before I felt him grabbing my arms, pulling them above my head before he watched me smirk.

"I told you, I don't want to be the go to girl for your sick fantasy."

* * *

I heard her. The deep slicing of a butcher knife as it cut threw something. The sound of blood falling in a constant fast motion to the ground. I heard the clatter of metal hit the cement before warm blood dripped and slithered over my bare feet, sending shivers of fear and a slight cold sweat down my back before I heard gasping, deep labored breathing, and... fighting.

"LOKI!" I screamed, knowing that what ever was happening Loki was going to die. That she was probably dead. I knew she couldn't handle something like this, I knew that she was losing some fight she might have had in the start... but...

"I told you, I don't want to be the go to girl for your sick fantasy." her voice was strong before I heard the man gasp, screaming angrily, before a chocking over came him. It was even worse then when I heard Loki chocking before. It sounded painful, almost as if his throat was being crush and his heart ripped out.

"LOKI!" I screamed again, trying to get her to say something, anything, to me.

"Sorry, Tony." he felt something collapse against his leg be before it fell to the floor. Now he was all alone, not knowing if Loki or that bastard were alive. Yet he could feel the warm blood, that wasn't a good sign.

"Loki, don't you dare die!" he growled out before he was answered by the silence.

* * *

"This is NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs felt stressed as he glanced over at Tony's desk before trying to hear the rambling from the line. "CALM DOWN" he shouted into the receiver, making it go dead before hearing deep breathing.

"This man told us to call you..." the phone seemed to switch between hands before someone talked again. "there are three people here, one dressed-" the phone was promptly yanked out of the mans hands before someone else spoke. "He looks like shit, sir, and I don't know how long he's been here but-" the phone was once again ripped out of this mans hands. Gibbs felt pressure at the front of his head before a woman's voice came threw.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs snapped to attention. The woman's voice was cold, itching with something, and almost ragged. "My name is June Summings, I killed an Army personal and helped in the aid of torturing one of your men: Anthony DiNozzo, for the past two to three weeks." Gibbs felt his heart sink slightly before confused as to why this woman would confess something like that to him with out some motive behind it. "I am going to hang up and have the three men here who have found the crime scene call the cops to arrest me and to get an ambulance here."

"Why are you saying this?" he said before she could hang up.

"Because I regret what I've done, whether you except my apologies or not, I actually think it was best it was my hands that tried to kill him every day then what that Military bastards could have done." with that she had hung up the phone before Gibbs had slammed the phone down, shouting at Ziva and McGee to get their gear... only to realize that he didn't know where they were... or at least not until he got a text message with an addressed from June.

* * *

The crime scene was extensive. Two rooms were full of evidence. Tapes, voice recording, and... heck, the military bastard had a shine in here of DiNozzo and a diary that he was tempted to burn because of ever page was something that he DID not want burned into his memory.

This bastard, Jack Arlington, was a stalker and he seemed to enjoy whatever sick dream or crush on his senior field agent. What made it worse though was some letters he found. They were dated form Tony's kidnapping to the prior day of his death, which looking at it know was not enough to satisfy Gibbs at all.

June Summings, the girl who had 'helped' Jack, had also been held against her will. The three men, Luke, Drake, and Daniel, were her friends who had been looking for her for the past two weeks when a little dare didn't seem so little any more.

Heck to stay a night in this place was a little to much. He couldn't blame them but it seemed that it was the cause for June's current state. Her left wrist was broken, her right knee cap had been popped out of place. A few broken ribs on each side. Heck, she even had internal bleeding. That bastard beat her and made her cut Tony up just to get a turn on!

"Oi, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked over to Tony, the man was laying on the bed looking up into a window that had not glass in it and actually smirking. He was cut up badly, but upon further inspection by Duck was told that it was only a few hundred stitches, give or so. Relieved, but pissed off at June for not having a back bone to stand up to Jack in the fist place...

"It isn't her fault boss." Gibbs looked down to see DiNozzo smiling up at him. Ducky also said he was malnourished and he need to be hydrated for a while. The same for June, once her throat swelled down to normal. "Could you blame her if you were in my shoes Boss?" Gibbs thought for a moment, he had to agree with DiNozzo. He would have rather she cut him up then having to know she died because she wouldn't. She was a civvy, she didn't know how to handle stuff like this. But, to kill the sun of a gun who did this to her and his agent, that gave her marks, sheer dumb ones.

"At least she didn't gut you like she did you captor, DiNozzo." he watched as Tony looked at the body being rolled up into a body bag. "She ripped out his heart with her bear hands, that's what Ducky said." Tony smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her." he laughed a little before both of them heard her yell, "SHUT UP DINOZZO!" before a coughing fit. Both of them laughed before Tony and June where rolled out of there and towed to the hospital.

"It takes guts to stand up against someone who you know will kill you, just to protect some stranger you just met." Gibbs allowed a smile on his face before he turned around and barked orders to his two agents with him. "GET IT PACKED UP NOW!"

Epilogue

June smirked as she finally met the whole team. Gibbs, the man who Tony was referring to as 'June I am your father'. It made her laugh when both she and Gibbs would tell him to cut it out. Now she was meeting Ziva, who had asked if Tony whined like a girl or anything else. McGee, who seemed almost mother henish in Junes opinion, wondered if it was alright for her to be here talking to them when she looked ready to pass out.

Tony just watched them all, still a little confused about a few parts that had happened during his 'encampment'. Like how he got turned of by her poking his gash in his stomach, or slicing him up.

"Tony?" Tony looked up, looking at her before she laughed. "Which part did you like? _Time of dying _or _Getting out alive_?" everyone looked confused between them before Tony smirked.

"_Time of dying_, definitely."

**

* * *

**


End file.
